Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop
by warblingaway
Summary: AU Klaine. Kurt goes for coffee every Wednesday, and the one time he sees Blaine changes all future visits for him. At this coffee shop, the same song plays every Wednesday at the same time, and Kurt slowly relates to them, one lyric at a time. COMPLETE


**Okay, as or before you read this I highly suggest you listen to the song Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. It plays a major part in this story.**

**I also suggest that you actually read the lyrics. They play a major part in some of Kurt's thinking.**

**THIS IS AU! IT DOESN'T FOLLOW CANON!KLAINE**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighs as he puts his car in park and hops out, making sure to grab his wallet. It's 7:15 in the morning on Wednesday, meaning that he has forty five minutes before he has to be at school, which Kurt also likes to refer to as hell.<p>

Kurt walks into the Lima Bean, once again getting coffee alone. He used to come every Wednesday with Mercedes, or even Quinn or Brittany. He makes his coffee every other day of the week, but he feels that he should treat himself with the good stuff every once in a while. But for some reason they stopped coming along, and for the past few weeks it's just been Kurt.

But now Kurt realizes that it's only ever been him.

He pushes those thoughts out of his head, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting into his nose.

_Nothing beats the smell of coffee in the morning, _Kurt thinks as he goes to stand in line. There are four people ahead of him, and chances are one of them is one of those people who has the long complicated coffee order. He hates those people.

He sighs again and realizes that he's been doing that a lot in the past half hour. It's just going to be one of those days, he figures. The person in front of the line places their order for hot chocolate. Seriously, who drinks hot chocolate anymore? That was so two years ago.

Kurt knows that he's being insensitive towards other individuals. People are allowed to like hot chocolate. It's not a crime.

The person gets their hot chocolate and the line steps forward slightly. And, true to Kurt's prediction, the person next in line has one of those insanely complex orders.

Kurt realizes that it's going to be awhile, so he folds his arms and listens to the music playing. He's been coming to the Lima Bean often enough to know that they have a certain playlist of songs for each day of the week and that it only changes every so often.

Well it must have changed since the last time Kurt had been there – which was last Wednesday – because the song is one that he's never heard before.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Kurt groans as he listens to the first three lines. Another love song. That's just what he wants to hear.

Honestly, Kurt's given up at finding his soul mate in Ohio. It's a conservative state, so of course there aren't going to be any gay guys. He's perfectly content with waiting until he moves to New York. But just because he's content with being single, it doesn't mean that he prefers it.

Finally, complicated order guy is done and has left the building, meaning that Kurt is now only one person away from being able to place his order.

The guy in front of him orders a medium drip. He isn't sure what that is, but Kurt's sure that it's delicious. Because what coffee isn't delicious?

As the person in front of him waits for his coffee, Kurt realizes that he's in some kind of school uniform. He knows that there aren't any private schools around Lima – so where is this guy from?

The boy's order arrives. He grabs it and turns to go to a table. As he turns, Kurt catches the logo on his blazer – a big fancy D. He still doesn't know what school that is, but he lets it slip form his mind, because it's now his turn to order his coffee.

However, the boy briefly catches his eye, and Kurt notices that his eyes are the brightest color of honey-hazel he's ever seen.

But just like that the boy looks away and walks towards an empty table.

Kurt checks his watch and now he only has thirty minutes to get to school. He orders his coffee, and by the time he has it, he's down to twenty minutes. He grabs the cup and walks towards his car without another glance at the honey-hazel eyes boy.

* * *

><p>Next Wednesday, Kurt is alone at the coffee shop again. He asked Mercedes to join him, but she politely declined. He knows that their friendship isn't as stable as it used to be, but that doesn't mean that she can't go out to coffee with him at least once in a while.<p>

Or maybe it does. Kurt wouldn't know, seeing as how he's barely ever had any real friends.

Once again, there's a line. But it's not as long as it was last week. Only two people are ahead of him, and it seems as if the one in front is already waiting for their order.

It's 7:18, and the song once again catches Kurt's attention.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Those same lyrics give him the same reaction as they did last time, but he decides to listen further into the song.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I want to come too<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

Creative. Kurt snorts at the complete lack of different phrases. He isn't sure why this song is even being played here – maybe because it's calming, and it does kind of have a catchy tune. But, honestly, he thinks that they should at least pick songs with a little more depth to them.

He tunes the song out and before Kurt knows it he's holding his coffee in his hand. He doesn't want to take it into his car – he'd spilt it last week and he only just got it clean.

Glancing around the Lima Bean, Kurt realizes that there aren't any available tables – meaning that he's going to have to pick to sit at a table with some random stranger if he wants to sit down.

His eyes quickly dart from table to table, observing the people and trying to find which person would be the least awkward to intrude upon.

He spots the back of someone's head, their black hair gelled down and wearing the same uniform that he'd seen on the honey-hazel eyed boy last week. Chances are it wasn't the same person, but if this boy went to the same school as the other boy, then he had to be around the same age as Kurt.

Kurt walks up to the boy, coffee in hand, and taps him on the shoulder. The black haired boy turns around and Kurt has to bite down on his lip to keep from gasping. It's the same honey-hazel eyed boy from last week.

Kurt asks if he can sit with him, apologizing profusely but explaining that there aren't any other tables available.

The boy agrees and Kurt sits down, taking his history book out of his book bag to keep him occupied so as not to disturb the boy anymore.

However, Kurt senses the boy watching him and can't help but look up. Blue eyes meet hazel, and for some reason or another Kurt feels a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm Blaine," the boy eventually says.

"Kurt," he holds out his hand, and Blaine shakes it.

Conversation fades away for a few moments before curiosity overtakes Kurt. "What school do you come from?" He asks suddenly. "I've never seen those uniforms before."

Blaine smiles and pats down a crease in his blazer. "The Dalton Academy," he tells Kurt. Kurt feels his eyebrows knit together in confusion, causing Blaine to let out a low chuckle. "It's in Westerville."

Kurt nods. He knows that Westerville is about half an hour away. "What, are there no coffee shops there?"

Blaine laughs again, and Kurt registers the fact that he thinks that sound is the most glorious one he's ever heard. "No, there are," Blaine responds, "But this is by far the best one ever."

Kurt nods in agreement, a small smile playing on his lips. He can feel his heart fluttering a little as Blaine's eyes continue to glint in amusement.

They continue their idle chatting, Kurt telling Blaine that he comes from McKinley and about how great the coffee at the Lima Bean is.

Eventually, Kurt isn't sure how much time has passed, Blaine announces that he has to go if he wants to get back to school on time. Kurt bids him goodbye and watches the pristine boy in the blazer leave.

Once he's out of sight, Kurt lets out a breath. He thinks back at the past ten minutes, feeling his body flush at the thought of Blaine. He scolds himself – for all he knew, Blaine wasn't gay. Chances are hewasn't gay. He really shouldn't be crushing on Blaine if it would only lead to his heart breaking again.

Kurt sighs as he picks up his empty coffee cup and throws it into the garbage. He didn't even get Blaine's number. He probably won't ever see the boy again.

But as Kurt walks to his car, he realizes that it probably isn't true. He did see him two weeks in a row, after all.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday, Kurt pulls into the coffee shop almost expecting Blaine to be there. And, much to his delight, he finds Blaine sitting at the same table as before.<p>

Blaine catches Kurt's eye and seems to register who he is for a moment before grinning and waving him over. Kurt smiles bag and signals that he'll be over in a minute, as soon as he gets his coffee.

There's no line today – Kurt can't help but think that the stars are aligned in his favor, at least for the moment.

Mr. Shue had informed the glee club of their competition for Regionals, one of the schools being the Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt had no idea if Blaine was even in the school's glee club, but just the name of school sent a jolt through Kurt.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I want to come too<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

That song is playing again. Clearly no one else finds it quite as annoying as Kurt does, otherwise it wouldn't still be playing every Wednesday morning.

He grabs his coffee and goes to sit down next to Blaine. As he does so, he can't help but remember all the events of the past week. Karofsky had been getting worse, and Kurt knows that it's starting to affect him a little.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks once Kurt is situated.

_No one understands me quite like you do  
>Through all of the shadowy corners of me <em>

The song is still playing, and Kurt can't help but think that the last two phrases seem to go with what Blaine just asked perfectly. He was the first one to notice that anything was wrong with Kurt.

So Kurt tells him about the bullies – which lead to him indirectly telling Blaine that he was gay.

Which turns out to be not such a bad thing when Blaine admits that he, too, is gay.

Once again, after about ten minutes of conversing, Blaine leaves. And Kurt, once again, sits there and watches him go. The next set of lyrics from the previous song are stuck in his head.

_I never knew just what it was _

_About this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

This time, however, those lyrics take on a different meeting for Kurt. He realizes that he is falling for Blaine.

As he gets up to leave, he notices a slip of paper resting on the table. Kurt gingerly picks it up and, as he reads what it says, a small smile plays across his lips.

**I know you're going through a rough time, so if you need anything, feel free to give me a call – Blaine**

Blaine's phone number is written on the bottom, and Kurt grins even wider as he pulls out his own phone and inserts it into his contacts.

And he really is starting to love this coffee shop.

* * *

><p>As Kurt walks into the Lima Bean the next week, their meeting is planned. Kurt had texted Blaine a few days after he'd received the number – he didn't want to sound <em>too<em> desperate – and they had agreed to meet a little earlier than usual so that they could have more time to talk.

And this time it's Kurt who arrives first. He grins – he doesn't know why being first is so amusing to him – and he steps in line to place his order.

When he reaches the front of the line, he places his order and then adds Blaine's medium drip on spur of the moment. He realizes that it's a bold move, but it's too late to take it back now.

He grabs the two coffee cups and goes over to their usual table where he sets them down and waits for Blaine.

A few minutes later, Blaine walks in. His eyes are darting around the coffee shop looking for Kurt. When he finds him, a huge grin breaks on his face – one that becomes even wider once he sees the second coffee on the table.

"You know my coffee order," he says as he takes the first sip.

Kurt shrugs and tries to keep the blush off of his cheeks. "I'm sure you know mine too."

Now it's Blaine's turn to blush, and blush he does.

"You're ears are red," Kurt points out, a smirk on his face.

Blaine chuckles and the two continue on bantering – or was it flirting? – with each other.

And when the song comes on, they both abruptly stop talking and just listen to the words.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I want to come too<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
><em>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

Kurt looks at Blaine and sees a soft glint in his honey-hazel eyes. Blaine is softly swaying to the music, the glint in his eyes that Kurt isn't able to place slowly growing. The song continues to play, and Kurt wonders why he only ever gets a few new lyrics every time he hears it.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>Now I'm shining too<em>

_Because_  
><em>Oh – Because I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

Kurt isn't sure how, but he has fallen very hard for Blaine in a very short amount of time. They've only known each other for a few weeks now, but he feels that Blaine means more to him than anyone else does.

He looks back at Blaine and wonders what the boy is thinking. He's giving Kurt a look – one that Kurt doesn't know the name for.

And, all too suddenly, the look vanishes and they return back to their normal conversations about school and glee. Kurt recently learned that Blaine was indeed in the glee club at Dalton – not only was he in it, he was the _lead_ of it.

And, once again, Blaine leaves first. Except this time he leaves with plans for him and Kurt to do something during the week.

Kurt tells himself that it's not a date. It's just two friends spending time together.

But he can't help but wish that it was.

* * *

><p>That next Wednesday, Kurt all but <em>flounces <em>into the Lima Bean.

He and Blaine had gone out to a local production of _Rent_ on Saturday, afterwards just going to the park to sit on a bench and talk.

It was easily one of the best nights of Kurt's life, even though it wasn't a date.

Although he could have sworn that Blaine's fingers had 'accidentally' brushed against his – whether it was an accident or not, he wasn't sure.

This Wednesday, he walks in to find Blaine sitting at their table – Kurt squeals at the thought of them having an _anything –_ with Kurt's coffee.

Kurt smirks and plops himself down across from Blaine. "You know my coffee order," he says, quoting Blaine from last week.

Blaine shrugs, and Kurt stifles a laugh. "How could I not?"

Kurt wonders what that's supposed to mean. Blaine had been doing that a lot lately – saying things that made Kurt wonder if there was a double meaning to them. It had happened a lot on Saturday, and even occasionally in text messages.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I want to come too<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
><em>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
><em>Now I'm shining too<em>

_Because_  
><em>Oh – Because I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

Kurt stops listening to Blaine talking about the latest Warblers drama. Sectionals was now behind them, both teams having tied and moving forward.

But Kurt really doesn't care about that right now. He really just wants to know where he stands with Blaine.

Blaine stops talking, and Kurt must realize that he senses something is wrong with Kurt.

"What's wrong?" He asks, proving that Kurt was once again right.

"Nothing," Kurt responds all too quickly.

"You know you can tell me anything."

But can he? Can he really? If Kurt was to tell Blaine right then about his feelings for him, how would Blaine react? Kurt is pretty sure that he _can't_ tell Blaine anything. At least, he can't tell him that.

"Don't worry about it," he finally responds.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice forceful yet gentle at the same time, "I feel like you've been trying to distance yourself from me ever since Saturday."

Has Kurt been trying to distance himself from Blaine?

_If I didn't know you – I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you – I'd rather be alone<em>

Listening to those two lines, Kurt realizes that no, he doesn't _want_ to distance himself from Blaine. Maybe he had been unintentionally, but he doesn't want it to happen. He can't see himself living without Blaine. It may sound silly, but he knows that he's right – his life would be miserable if Blaine were to vanish from it.

"No," Kurt whispers. "I've just got a lot going on in my head right now."

"Like what?" Blaine asks him, genuine concern showing on his features.

Kurt, in a moment of stupidity, forgets to think before he speaks. "You."

Blaine pauses mid drink, his coffee still raised in the air.

Kurt isn't sure why Blaine reacted the way he did until he replays his last line in his head. "Oh," he squeaks. He quickly stands up and grabs his coffee. "I – I need to go."

He bolts out of the Lima Bean, coffee in hand, and is almost at his car when he hears Blaine calling his name from behind him.

Kurt turns around, knowing that he needs to just own up to what he said and that now is better than later.

"What do you mean you're thinking about me?" Blaine asks, breathless, once he catches up with Kurt.

"Blaine, I can't talk about this right now, I need to get to school in ten minutes," Kurt sighs. "We'll talk about it next week, okay?"

Blaine nods. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Kurt replies honestly. "Far from it, actually."

He watches as Blaine's triangle eyebrows knit together in confusion. A small grin creeps onto Kurt's face, and he reaches out for Blaine's hand. A small shock courses through him at the contact, but he quickly releases.

"I'll see you next week," he tells Blaine as he hops into the car. As he drives away, he looks in his rearview mirror and sees Blaine just standing there, and Kurt can't help but think that maybe there is a chance after all.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday, Kurt is again the first to arrive. He orders his and Blaine's coffees and sits at their usual table and waits.<p>

And waits.

And waits.

After about half an hour of waiting, Kurt gives up and knows that Blaine isn't coming.

He also realizes that the song hasn't played yet, and he can't help but think that maybe the song was linked to them and the fact that it didn't play was a sign.

Kurt sighs as he walks out of the Lima Bean. He can feel tears prickling in his eyes, but he somehow manages to hold them in until he gets home that night.

* * *

><p>Thursday night, Kurt walks into the Lima Bean in serious need of caffeine. He has two major tests tomorrow, and the whole thing with Blaine is slowly overtaking his mind.<p>

He orders his coffee and goes to sit as far away from his usual table as possible. Kurt sits down and takes a long, slow sip of his coffee. As he sets it down, he sees that there is only one other person in the coffee shop.

He recognizes the back of the man's head. He recognizes the gelled hair and the blue and red school uniform.

Kurt scoffs a little and drops his head onto the table. How was he supposed to make sense of his thoughts when the object of confusion was sitting a few tables away from him?

Kurt continues to just think while trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The last thing he wants is for Blaine to notice him.

Or maybe that's the first thing he wants.

Kurt doesn't know what to think anymore.

As he continues his mental battle, the first chords to the familiar song begin to play. He leans back in his chair and just listens to the familiar words, realizing that he has yet to hear the end of the song.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
><em>I want to come too<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
><em>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I think that possibly_  
><em>Maybe I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>Yes – There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
><em>Now I'm shining too<em>

_Because_  
><em>Oh – Because I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_If I didn't know you – I'd rather not know_  
><em>If I couldn't have you – I'd rather be alone<em>

Kurt takes another drink of his coffee, the hot liquid going down the wrong pipe. He quickly tries to hide his cough, knowing that it would give him away to Blaine, but he can't. Blaine abruptly turns around and his eyes widen in shock.

Kurt watches as he gets up and strides over to Kurt, a grin spreading across his face.

Wait – a grin?

Kurt feels his heart flutter as Blaine approaches. The song is playing, and for some reason Kurt feels that everything is _right._

When Blaine reaches Kurt, he grabs Kurt's hands in his own and pulls him up. One hand comes up to cup Kurt's face, and Kurt feels his breath starting to become more and more shallow.

"Kurt," Blaine breaths, "I think about you all the time too."

Kurt is about to smile and say something back, but all use of his mouth is cut off as Blaine's soft lips press down on his own. Kurt immediately responds, letting himself get lost in the sensation of Blaine's lips moving gently against his.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
><em>All of the while I never knew<em>

_All of the while_  
><em>All of the while<em>  
><em>All of the while it was you, you!<em>

Kurt listens to the final chord of the song play, and then he pulls his lips away from Blaine's but keeping their faces close enough so that it feels like their still breathing the same air.

Blue eyes meet honey-hazel, and the two boys stare into each other's eyes longer than they ever have before.

"I love this coffee shop," Blaine breathes against Kurt's face.

Kurt shivers at the heat of Blaine's breath. "Me too," he replied breathlessly. "But right now, I'm not sure if it's the coffee shop I love more or the fact that I met you here."

Blaine chuckles and Kurt feels him pull Kurt a little closer. "This is kind of our coffee shop now, don't you think?"

Kurt grins and touches his nose to Blaine's. "This is _definitely_ our coffee shop."

"And to think," Blaine responds, "I actually didn't like their coffee that much until I met you."

Kurt feels his face out break out into an even bigger grin – if that was even possible. Blaine grins back as he leans in closer until their lips meet again.

* * *

><p>The next Wednesday, they walk into the Lima Bean together, hand in hand.<p>

Before they place their order, their song starts to play over the speakers.

"Excuse me," he says to the barista, "What is this song called?"

She smiles at the two of them. "_Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop,_" she tells them. "It plays every Wednesday. Except last week we couldn't find the CD."

Kurt thanks her and then places their orders before turning to grin at Blaine.

"I think this is our song," he whispers as he presses a small kiss to Blaine's temple.

"I think so too."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop belong to Landon Pigg<strong>

**Review Please :) Let me know what you thought :) I worked hard on this, and I quite like how it turned out :D**


End file.
